Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PE CVD) apparatus and method and, more particularly, relate to a pulse magnetically enhanced low temperature high density plasma chemical vapor deposition (LT HDP CVD) apparatus and method.
Related Art
CVD plasma sources that deposit diamond and diamond-like coatings and films use hot filament chemical vapor deposition (HFCVD) and microwave assisted chemical vapor deposition (CVD) techniques. Both methods require a high temperature on a substrate in order to form a carbon film with a high content of sp3 bonds. Accordingly, new CVD technologies are needed that will allow depositing diamond-like carbon (DLC) films at much low temperatures.